


Milk

by joy_yjs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute Ending, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Milk, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Stupidity, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_yjs/pseuds/joy_yjs
Summary: Hinata is too dumb to realize that maybe taking Kageyama's milk is not an effective way to ask for a kiss from the setter
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 259





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of the concept on the spot and it was dumb I just had to write it. I didn't proofread much sorry~ Hopefully it turned out great, enjoy! :D <3

"What in the world are you doing?"

Hinata jumped as he turned around to face the owner of the voice and tried hiding the carton of milk in his hands behind his back.

"Isn't that… Kageyama's milk?" Yamaguchi pointed out

Hinata heaved a sigh of relief when he was met with sets of blonde and brown locks rather than the black ones he was watching out for. "Y-yeah" he replied unsure, afraid that if he did admit the crime he was doing, he would be snitched on.

"Okay? Wouldn’t your boyfriend get mad at you? Not that I care, but I’m begging you not to put him in a bad mood, he gets more annoying" Tsukishima said as he was setting his bag down and getting ready to change.  _ Well maybe he does care just a little _

"What do you mean what am I-  _ you’re _ the one who told me to do this?!" Hinata exclaimed

Tsukishima stopped what he was doing. His face contorted to an expression that shows confusion, trying to register what the shorter of the two just said. He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking when the hell did he say that? And in the first place why would he ever?

It's obvious that Kageyama likes milk. Always seen drinking one before practice or having one at lunch. So why would he ever tell Hinata to take the setter's milk? He would probably get called a dumbass by the black haired boy. And frankly? Tsukishima doesn't care, but Kageyama's booming voice saying “dumbass” across the gym irritated him more

So why would he?

“Why would I ever- or even- when did I ever?” Tsukishima asked, completely confused. “You said it as advice. I can’t exactly remember when but you did! How can you not remember?” Hinata huffed.

“Because that’s so stu-”

"Hey Tsukki?" The said boy's attention was brought to his companion that he arrived with. "Didn't you mention something about milk and Kageyama the other day?" Yamaguchi recalled

_ Ehh? The other da- he can't be serious what the fu- _

"... Are you dumb?"

"WHAT?!" Hinata glared

"I said are you a dumbass?" Tsukishima repeated, a little bit of frustration etched into his words when he finally understands what Hinata meant

=||=

**_Flashback_ **

_ "Noya-san, how is it like dating Asahi-san?" _

_ The libero glanced at his fellow short teammate. "What do you mean by that?" Nishinoya asked, tilting his head to the side and placing his hands on his hips. This was after practice and they were just resting a bit before finally packing up _

_ "I mean with the huge height difference-" _

_ "Shoyo it's not that huge" _

_ Hinata looked glanced at the almost 10 inch height difference between the libero in front of him and their ace at the other end of the gym _

_ "... Sure, but how do you deal with it?" _

_ "I'm really not catching up with what you mean, Shoyo- but! I will say this" The libero grinned, "I hate to admit but with our height and us dating giants- or average height- we really can't do much" _

_ "I know" Hinata sighed. He just started dating Kageyama a few weeks ago and he's still working on a few things. _

_ "That's exactly what I'm saying though. Maybe it's just my obnoxious personality type but sometimes I like to be bold with Asahi. I would like to think despite the 25 cm height difference, I'm on the same level as him" Nishinoya seemed proud of himself for that answer but the younger was still lost _

_ "But I don't have the same personality as you and I really don't know my options with this 18 cm height difference between Kageyama and I. I’m not saying we always have to be leveled? But he is called king for a reason, I just feel kind of… inferior? I can’t explain and I do think though this is just my competitive side coming out but- oh my god I'm just rambling at this point. Noya-san~ what can I do?" Hinata pouted. Nishinoya also frowned, seemingly stumped too, together with him _

_ Luckily, Tsukishima was "conveniently" there when they were having the conversation. "You know, idiot, it shouldn’t be like that in the first place” He muttered as he passed by his two shorter team mates. Hinata went from pouting to looking annoyed towards the blonde, “Huh?! This is serious, Tsukishima. I don’t know what to do” _

_ “I really don’t see your problem here?” _

_ “Well for one, I can’t even reach his face for a...” Hinata trailed off. Tsukishima doesn’t know whether to laugh or be disgusted. “I’m pretty sure you can just ask him if you want to?” Tsukishima safely suggested _

_ “I mean not in a way that it’s embarrassing?” _

_ “You’re so- okay, fine. Just jump then I don’t know?” _

_ “I can jump high, but come on give me more options here” _

_ “I also don’t know what you should do honestly. Maybe you should take his milk and drink it instead. He's already tall enough. Maybe he'll stop growing without that extra calcium" the blonde said jokingly as he exited the gym followed by a chuckling Yamaguchi _

_ "Good one, Tsukki" _

_ "Come on, Yams, It wasn't even that good" _

_ "What if they take the advice though?" Yamaguchi wondered _

_ "Did it seem like advice? I thought it would come off more as sarcastic," Tsukishima shook his head "Either way It's too dumb, I definitely doubt they'd take it as advice". _

_ Now that it is mentioned that, Tsukishima is now somewhat afraid that maybe they will proceed with the stupid "advice". Afraid in a sense that he will get dragged into the mess although he 'technically' has no part of it. _

_ Whatever. He trusts Nishinoya to at least be a great senpai that has better judgment on the matter _

_ "Also he’s the stupid one for thinking that he’s inferior to the king in the first place. I, for one, think that the moment they started dating, they should’ve established already that they see each other as equals" _

_ “So they just lack communication?” Yamaguchi clarified _

_ “There shouldn’t be a problem in the first place if they weren’t lacking anyway” _

_ “So why didn’t you say that?” _

_ “It’s so obvious? And I already did, that was even my first suggestion. It’s his fault if he didn’t get it right away that communication is key” _

_ “Well yeah it is obvious, but it does seem though that Hinata really needs help seeing that he didn’t figure it out right away” _

_ “Did you just indirectly call Hinata dumb?” _

_ “I-I didn’t mean to- I mean it’s just like you said… well” Tsukishima smiled at the flustered boy beside him. “Don’t look at me like that, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi whined _

_ The banter wasn't that good as Tsukishima's other side comments, maybe because he was already tired at that time of that day to think of a clever one, that's probably why he missed the glint on both Hinata and Nishinoya's eyes as they both faced each other _

=||=

_ Of all the fucking times I- _

"That was supposed to be a jo- you know what? Nevermind, carry on" That was it for Tsukishima. Practice hasn't even started and he was already done with half of the duo's shit. Hinata shrugged and skipped happily towards the door, seemingly proud of himself that he’s carrying on with the plan

He stopped midway to face Tsukishima and Yamaguchi again. "If Kageyama asks, you guys won't snitch right?" Hinata pleaded with a pout. Tsukishims rolled his eyes and brought his attention again to changing, "I assure you I could care less with whatever you have going on with your relationship with the king"

"Thanks! But that's kinda sad though" Hinata frowned, "I care about your relationship with Yamaguchi. So if you guys need help too, I'm right here" the statement caught the blonde haired boy off guard. Before he could even retort Hinata already waved goodbye and went towards the gym, disposing the milk carton somewhere

_ Like hell am I gonna ask you for advice, you little sh- _

"D-did you tell him?" Tsukishima asked with a detectable scowl on his face. Yamaguchi had this somewhat sorry and embarrassed look on his face, "Well I might have slipped a few days ago". He heard a small "tch" from the taller and proceeded to pout

"Are you mad at me?"

Tsukishima noticed the expression on his revealed partner and sighed. It's not like he actually has the heart to get mad at Yamaguchi for something that simple.  _ He's too adorable… Or whatever.  _ Tsukishima raised his hand to ruffle his boyfriend's hair, and the freckle faced boy chuckled.

"I'm not, but he better not go around annoying us though… I value my quality time with you"

Yamaguchi giggled at the tsundere like habits Tsukishima would sometimes show him. It was a surprise to him that the tall blonde would make the first move and even ask him to be his boyfriend, but in the end he's very much pleased

"I'll make sure he won't Tsukki"

"Good"

"Say... is it really a great idea to just let Hinata continue taking Kageyama's milk?"

"Again, I could care less. If he wants to be an idiot, I'll let the king deal with his stupidity"

=||=

"Hey, Kageyama? What's up with you?"

Tanaka asked when he noticed the grumpy look on the setter's face. "I came back to the club room and the milk I bought was gone. Asahi-san was there but he said he didn't see anything" Kageyama said with obvious annoyance laced in his voice

Tanaka started laughing loudly and started smacking the young setter's back. "Just buy another one after practice. Also, remove the frown on your face or else your little sunshine might also get grumpy" Tanaka said

"That's also one of my problems" Kageyama sighed and Tanaka looked at him with a curious expression

"Huh? Trouble in paradise? You guys just started and it's barely a month"

"Oh it's nothing serious though. I'm pretty much happy with dating my once 'sworn enemy'" Kageyama air quoted. No sarcasm was detected and at the same time the setter let out a fond giggle, which made Tanaka break into a smile

"Well what happened?"

"He's acting weird… Weirder than usual actually"

"Like how weird?"

"I was going to ask him about our quicks but he excused himself saying 'Tsukishima needs help with his serves' and proceeds to ran off in the opposite direction of where Tsukishima is"

Tanaka started to laugh once more, "Not to insult your boyfriend, Kageyama, but I don't know which is worse. The fact that he's so obvious, or the fact that he chose to use Tsukishima as an excuse"

Kageyama sighed. Of course he also didn't want to think Hinata badly in that way, but come on. If the latter was trying to avoid him, at least make a good excuse. And help with serves? Really? Not only does he know that Tsukishima is better off already, but does he have to remind him about the time where he served and hit the back of his head in a practice match once?

Moving on

"Maybe he's just hyper again. We do have another practice match next week. Also, I think we're about to start. Let's put our thoughts aside for the meantime, okay?" Tanaka said, in hope of assuring the setter although he admits himself he doesn't know what to do

Although he can't brush the thoughts right away, Tanaka was right. It's time for practice and they did agree that they won't mix their personal lives with volleyball

"Thank you, Tanaka-san" Kageyama smiled

"Call me senpai"

"Okay, Tanaka-sen-"

"Oy, Tanaka! Stop fooling around and do laps around the gym! You too Kageyama!" Daichi's voice boomed across the gym, catching the two of them off guard. "I-I wasn't fooling around!" Tanaka retorted running over to the rest of them together with Kageyama

As Kageyama followed, he saw Hinata seemingly ranting to Nishinoya about something. The orange haired boy was flailing his arms and was being really hyper. How was he supposed to push away those thoughts when even his own boyfriend didn't tell him anything?

Nevermind the milk, he knows Hinata is hiding something

"Hey!" Kageyama noticed right away how Hinata stopped and stood stiff when he finally reached him, "you okay?"

"Y-yup! Let's do our best to improve our quicks today, okay?" Hinata said, while giving him a shaky smile. Kageyama sensed the somewhat nervousness the shorter boy was giving off. So he sighed

He'll just trust him until he finally says something

=||=

"You think he stopped growing by now?"

One thing for sure, Hinata and Nishinoya both don't know shit about biology. "How many days has he stopped drinking his calcium?" Nishinoya asked. Hinata shrugged in reply

The only time he could ever take Kageyama's milk was before practice. Who knows whatever stock of milk Kageyama has in his house. Hinata seems stumped once.more with his dilemma. How is he going to make his plan work now?

_ Not that it would work in the first place _

"I've been doing it for 2 days now he just becomes grumpy, but he does get clingy because of that whenever we walk home together. It's really cute" Hinata said. It would seem that he is proud of his actions. He is gaining affection after all but sooner or later Kageyama is going to find out and Nishinoya knows that there will be two outcomes

Hinata will get scolded or Kageyama finds it endearing. What are the odds that it will be the latter? Either way, Hinata is gaining something from the plan. At first, Nishinoya admits that he is part of the initial plan and agreed to it, but there's also a part of him that says maybe it was kind of stupid to begin with

Then again, seeing it actually working now? Maybe there's no harm done

"Well he may not stop growing that fast, but at least he's opening up to you about his grumpiness… Which is also caused by you?" Nishinoya is once again confused whether or not this was a good idea

"Shush, Noya-san. I do feel bad, but there's no turning back for me" That's where Hinata started flailing his arms. He finally stopped when he heard Kageyama approached him with a "hey" and asking him if he was okay

He stopped flailing and made an excuse to avoid the question. Hinata knows Kageyama will get suspicious eventually,  _ he's probably suspicious now,  _ but he breaks into a small smile when he felt Kageyama dismiss the topic and started focusing on practicing

"... Did I just hear right? Hinata is-"

"Asahi-san, I know I heard it too and I'm going to pretend I didn't hear anything because I want no part of this"

"But Daichi-"

"I don't know their extent of stupidity, but I'm too old for this. Also, please don't tell Suga about this. I don't know how to defend those kids if he finds out what they're doing"

"Don't be too hard in yourself you're not that old, Daichi"

"Asahi I-… Thanks"

=||=

Hinata has been taking Kageyama's milk for almost a week now. It has come to a point Kageyama stopped buying milk from the vending machine and started bringing his own from home.

_ "I swear, Hinata, that vending machine outside the gym is cursed. All the milk i bought keeps getting stolen or it just disappears" _

Hinata recalled Kageyama's complaints and he doesn't know whether to laugh or feel bad about it. Knowing that he's the cause of making Kageyama think that the innocent machine is cursed in the first place, okay maybe yes he does feel bad

"Why did you drag us here again?" Tsukishima asked, feeling unamused that he was dragged once again to whatever is troubling Hinata. Together with them in the room are Asahi, Yamaguchi, Nishinoya, Tsukishima, and of course, Hinata

"I'm stuck once more because Kageyama started bringing his own milk, and now he's gonna resume growing again!" Hinata whined. Asahi seemed lost,  _ are the first years really like this? Maybe it was a mistake not to tell Suga, I have no idea what to do in this situation _

Oh he knows about what Hinata was doing to their poor setter, so he decided not to interfere. What he didn't expect was Nishinoya dragging him to the club room just before practice started. The third year glanced at Tsukishima- the only sensible, non-obnoxious person in the room that he knows of- for some help

The tall blonde noticed the silent call for help and gave a shrug in return.  _ Meaning he also doesn't know shit with what's going on _

"W-what exactly is Hinata's problem?" Asahi asked. "In the words if Tsukki, Hinata feels inferior towards Kageyama, causing some withdrawals with his chosen actions" Yamaguchi answered

"Withdrawals such as?" 

"This dumbass is too scared to ask for a kiss from his not that tall boyfriend" Tsukishima said. "Hey! It's not just about that-" Hinata glared followed by a string if complaints, in which he knows the tall blonde is unaffected by

"That's… It?" Asahi was lost again.  _ All this stealing of milk… Just so that Hinata can ask for a kiss?  _ It just doesn't make sense so maybe Daichi was right

_ Maybe they were too old for this _

"You do know just because you took away Kageyama's milk, doesn't automatically mean he will stop growing" Asahi said. Hinata pouted as he looked away from his senpai- feeling a bit embarrassed, "but that's what Tsukishima suggested"

"Hey! I didn't think you'd take it seriously. I completely forgot you lack common sense" Tsukishima rolled his eyes, "what I didn't expect was Noya-san agreeing to it"

"Don't make this about me!" Nishinoya exclaimed, also feeling a bit embarrassed. "Y-yeah! This is about helping Hinata get the kiss he wants" Yamaguchi segwayed, in hopes of pulling out Tsukishima from further troubles because of his comments

"Exactly! thank you, Yamaguchi" Hinata smiled. "So any ideas?" the orange haired boy asked as he tapped the ends of his two index fingers together

"Punch him in the stomach and when he doubles in pain, kiss him!" Nishinoya exclaimed, somewhat proud of his idea. "N-Noya! I don't think that's-" Asahi said nervously as he was shocked by the small libero's answer

_ He wouldn't do that to him, right? _

"Dump him" Tsukishima said boringly, earning him a smack at the back of his head by Yamaguchi. "Tsukki, that's rude" the freckled adorned boy muttered, in which his boyfriend replied with a small "tch" and maybe a little pout

"Should I just kick him in the shins?" Hinata asked innocently. "Just tackle him" Yamaguchi suggested

"Wow and you say I'm rude, Yams" Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "Tsukki~" Yamaguchi whined

"Maybe no to all of those and just ask Kageyama for a kiss if that's really all that you want?" Asahi said, now worried for whatever their setter was gonna face after this small "meeting"

"Yeah right, Asahi" Nishinoya started "Hinata worked hard taking his milk the last few days-" 

"Noya"

"It was somewhat already working already when Kageyama felt grumpy so he was seeking affection from Hinata in return to feel better-"

"Noya-san"

"Also Hinata already made it this far. Whatever he does now, he's already gonna get in trouble if ever Kageyama finds out, so why stop now?" Nishinoya chuckled

"Oi! Noya-san, we're leaving" the small libero glanced at the owner of the voice and saw Tsukishima together with Yamaguchi waving goodbye. What he noticed next felt like he was in a comedic sitcom

Turns out Nishinoya was too busy talking to notice Kageyama entering the room ( _ stupid of them forget to lock the door _ ) right on time hearing him say "Hinata taking his milk"

It took Nishinoya a while to comprehend that Kageyama is actually in the room, with a look of annoyance ( _ that's a light way to say it _ ) plastered onto his face. The setter was glaring down and he knows that it was towards the orange haired boy behind him

"W-woah! look at that I think I heard Daichi calling us. Come one, Noya" Asahi said nervously as he dragged the small libero out of the room hurriedly. "Goodluck, Hinata! Please stay alive" they heard Nishinoya exclaim before they were finally gone

Kageyama glanced back at the orange haired boy who was looking down on his fingertips, tapping them against each other. "S-so? Nice weather today?" Hinata said nervously as he watch Kageyama continuously glare down on him

"Kageyama, no! Stay where you- OUCH!"

"Hinata, you dumbass!"

"I'm sorry~"

=||=

"Are you still mad?" Hinata pouted. "Shut up and continue rubbing the ice pack on your head" Kageyama said, looking away from him. The orange haired boy let out a small chuckle. Sooner or later he knows Kageyama will give in to the guilt that maybe he hit him too hard- explaining the ice pack on his head- but he knows what he did to the setter is somewhat worse

"I'm sorry for taking your milk, Kageyama, even though I know you like them a lot" Hinata pouted. When he noticed that the setter was still not looking his way, he frowned but understood. His gaze was towards the floor so he didn't expect a finger under his chin, making him look upwards

What he also didn't expect- but can't say he didn't like- was a pair of lips on his. The kiss was fast and it put Hinata in shock and an embarrassed Kageyama, face red and looking away. When he finally registered what happened, Hinata reacted

"W-what was that?!"

"It's a kiss, you idiot," Kageyama growled "That's how easy it is to ask me for one. You didn't have to take my milk. It didn't stop me from growing. I can't believe you would-" 

"I know it was dumb, but it kinda work because when you felt down about your milk, your attention was brought to me. I didn't have to ask you for some…" Hinata trailed off when he realized how stupid it does sound and looked away

"That's because," A finger was once again placed under his chin, making him face Kageyama again, "other than milk, you're the only one who makes me happy, okay?"

Hinata feels his face turning red again. "So please, if you want a kiss don't be afraid to ask. And oh, please don't tackle me to the ground" Kageyama chuckled

"I-I will"

"Is my little sunshine embarrassed?" Kageyama teased

"Definitely not!" Hinata exclaimed, but his face betrayed him when the rush if blood spread across his cheeks

"I'm sorry by the way for kissing you without your consent" Kageyama apologized

"It's okay, I mean I don't…" Hinata trailed off once again, muttering a few words that seemed inaudible to Kageyama

"What was that?"

"... Nothing"

"Does that mean you don't want another one?"

"..."

"We'll work on it, you can kiss me though if you want to-"

And that's how a pair of lips eagerly met Kageyama's. The setter chuckled and smiled against the orange haired boy's lips, kissing back and thinking back that maybe he can lose a few milk cartons as long as he doesn't get to lose Hinata Shoyo from his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I am open to suggestions in the comments. Thank you for reading~ :3 <3


End file.
